fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! DE - Episode 039
Accused Synopsis The Freshmen do too well on their written exams. Summary Training In the morning, Kyle and Marlon are outside dueling in which Kyle's Life Points have dropped to 0. Kyle is good-spirited about the loss, but tries to find a way to improve his use of Harpies. Cameron, Jessica, and Clovis have been watching the duel and each reveal they have Harpie support cards for their friend. Cameron offers Harpie Lady Sparrow Formation, which can negate attacks. Jessica gives Harpie Lady Swan Formation, which ressurects fallen Harpies with an added bonus, and Clovis hands over Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation, which will destroy his opponent's powerful monsters with a drawback worthwhile. Cameron, however, asks why Kyle has been practicing so much. He lost to Cameron and Marlon but beat Jessica and Clovis, and he still wants to duel more. Kyle says he's been asking them for help in training for a special reason. Kyle reveals that Father V has offered him a chance to advance to Ra Yellow. Everyone is surprised. At the news, even some of the Slifers come out of their dorms to confirm the news. Kyle has a flashback of the encounter, and Father V stated that Kyle has top grades in many of his classes, but his dueling though improved does not reflect his smarts. Father V has challenged Kyle to bolster his Deck and train for one week for a chance to advance to Ra Yellow. His opponent will be a surprise, but it will be a second year Ra. Marlon is worried that Kyle will barely fare against a second-year Ra, but Cameron and Clovis congratulate their friend for his new opportunity, saying they'll have to celebrate. However, Kyle says that duel will be in the main auditorium but in two days. Until then he needs to practice and practice some more. Jessica checks Kyle's Duel Disk, which has a record of his duels. She says that Kyle will be fine; he's dueled 20 times, defeated eight times and won twelve times. However, Marlon says that if he wants to beat an Obelisk, he should rack up more quality victories. However, Cameron reminds Marlon that he also has a card for Kyle, revealed to be Swift Birdman Joe, not a Harpie card, but a great support. After Marlon says thanks, he goes to his room in a huff. Jealousy In the meantime, Lucy holds a banquet for Kyle with other Slifers as a congratulations for Kyle earning the opportunity to to advance. Cameron has informed Lafayette, Maya, and Shy and they come to the party as well. As everyone has a good time with games and free food, Cameron goes to see Marlon in his dorm. Marlon is shuffling through his incomplete Fire Formation Deck. Cameron insists Marlon come to the party, but Marlon just asks what makes Kyle's Harpies so superior to his cards. Marlon continues to state that though he beat Kyle, the professors find Kyle's Deck and stategy better, so he's got to do something that matches whatever Kyle's doing to advance too. Cameron listens with slight disinterest but becomes blunt. Cameron states that right now is not about Marlon. Right now is about their friend who might moving to another dorm. Marlon emphasizes the word "might," stating that Kyle's got to win his duel first so all the partying is unnecessary. Cameron insists that they intend to party when Kyle wins too but then asks Marlon to stop being jealous. Marlon raises his voice. He says Cameron would be jealous too if he knew he was stuck here for the rest of the year while his friend has a chance to leave. Cameron says that the year is almost over firstly, and he's a Slifer as well. Marlon rebuffs saying Cameron chose to be a Slifer; he could move up if he so very much asked, but Cameron says its probably not that easy. Marlon also adds that though Kyle has been practicing a lot and taking notes on all of his duels, he's still not that great of a duelist; he's just better than some of the rest of Slifer scrubs but not enough to advance. Cameron coyly asks if Marlon thinks he should advance, and Marlon says he's been waiting to advance for a long time, but no one has recognized his talent yet enough to advance, but Kyle has and he just lost to him. Cameron simply says jealousy in an ugly thing; Marlon should be happy for his friend, not insult him. In any case, Cameron speculates Marlon has not advanced yet because his Deck is still incomplete, a fact which Marlon cannot refute. Outside the dorm, Kyle has been listening to the conversation and is visibly upset. The Duel The day of Kyle's test comes with many Freshman come to watch a free duel. Kyle's opponent is revealed to be Darren the second year Ra student. Kyle looks at his friends and the other Slifers who cheer for him except a salty Marlon. Others however, put down the Slifer Slacker. Father V explains the purpose of the match, and has the match begin. Darren goes first with a powerful card, Aura Channel, which allows him to add Aura Crusher to his hand from his Deck, which he summons in Attack Position, boasting 1900 ATK. Kyle responds with Winged Rhinos. The Ra and Obelisk Freshman jeer Kyle for playing a monster weaker than his opponent's. Marlon is upset by the jeering while Kyle ignores them as he equips Winged Rhinos with Gust Fan, which gains the ATK boost to destroy Aura Crusher, making Darren the first to take damage. Kyle sets one card and activates Hysteric Sign to add Elegant Egotist to his hand from his Deck. Upon Kyle's End Phase, Darren thought it was a good idea for Kyle to prepare for a counterattack, meaning Aura Channel and Aura Crusher were bait. Darren plays Aura Medium and plays a Premature Burial and Giant Trunade card combo to get back his Aura Crusher then reuse Premature Burial later in the duel. Kyle stops Darren's plan with Double Cyclone, chaining against Giant Trunade. Double Cyclone allows Kyle to destroy Darren's Premature Burial and his own Hysteric Sign. Giant Trunade resolves, and Gust Fan is returned Kyle's hand, so Whinged Rhinos' stats return to normal. Darren wonders why Kyle would destroy his own Spell Card, but continues his turn. He equips Aura Medium with Aura of Fear. Lafayette points out that Darren uses Equip Spells like Cameron, but Cameron admits that his Equip Spells are generally generic as in they do not support an archetype, type, or type. They are chosen to fit a particular situation. Maya believes Kyle shouldn't be worried though. She's convinced that no one uses Equip Spells like Cameron and after watching him duel so much, Kyle knows just how to overcome Equips Spells as he just overcame Premature Burial. Darren then activates Aura Emergence, which allows him to Special Summon Charming Aura from his Deck in Attack Position, bearing 0 stats. Darren's classmates begin cheering upon seeing the monster and they chant for Darren to take Kyle's monster and Kyle realizes Darren's monster must have a nasty effect. Charming Aura attacks Whinged Rhinos and the weaker monster is easily destroyed with Darren taking a big hit. However, Charming Aura equips to Winged Rhinos and Darren takes control of it. Darren then forced Kyle to take 3900 points of direct damage, and he is left with 100 Life Points. The Slifers begin to doubt Kyle's victory, but Cameron believes his friend is dueling quite well. Had Kyle ignored the potential of Premature Burial and Giant Trunade, he would have lost the duel. Darren sets a card to end his turn, wishing Kyle luck. Kyle reveals the second effect of Hysteric Sign, which activates upon its destruction. Kyle adds Harpie Lady Phoenix, Sparrow, and Swan Formation, the cards his friends gave him. Kyle draws Cyber Harpie Lady and subsequently Normal Summons it. Kyle then brings out two more Cyber Harpie Ladies with two copies of Elegant Egotist. Kyle then activates Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation, the card that will win him the duel. With its effect, Kyle skips his Battle Phase this turn, but can destroy up to three monsters on Darren's side of the field the ATK of the monster with greatest ATK comes out of Darren's Life Points. The Slifers are back to being hopeful, but Darren chains the effect with Pikeru's Circle of Enchantment to reduce all Effect Damage this turn to 0. Kyle sets Sparrow Formation and activates Mystic Wok, sacrificing a Cyber Harpie Lady to gain 1800 Life Points. Kyle believes the sacrifice is worth it as Sparrow Formation only requires up to two Harpie Lady to fuel its effect. However, all is useles as Darren Xyz Summons Aura Spirit and regains control of the duel, even rendering Sparrow Formation useless. Aura Spirit allows Darren to recover two of his Aura Equip Spells and Darren equips them to it, having it gain 1100 ATK while Aura of Rage prevents Aura Spirit from being targeted by monster effects. Aura Spirit then destroys Cyber Harpie Lady and Kyle is left with 600 Life Points as Darren ends his tun with a facedown. The Slifers notice Kyle at his knees, and see he's about to give up, only having Harpie Lady Swan Formation and Gust Fan in his hand, neither of which can help him. Jessica considers Kyle using Swan Formation to get back a Harpie and Xyz Summon Lightning Chidori and use its effect to return a card on the field to its owner's hand, but Lafayette points out that Lightning Chidori cannot target Aura Spirit because of Aura of Rage. Even then, Lightning Chidori, even when equipped with Gust Fan, would defeat itself as it battle Aura Spirit with equal ATK of 2300. Before all that, Shy adds, Kyle has to consider Darren's facedown. After listening to their comments, Marlon jumps out of his seat. Marlon begins cheering for Kyle to keep fighting to the end; if not he'll regret it. The Slifers join Marlon in cheering and Kyle decides to keep fighting. Cameron's glad Marlon got over himself. Darren remarks that Kyle still has some spunk in him. Kyle draws Swift Birdman Joe, the card Marlon gave him. He reads the card's lore, and tells Darren he has the duel won. Kyle summons Birdman Joe, which Marlon is happy to see, and Kyle aptly uses his effects acting as the monster version of Giant Trunade, which weakens Aura Spirit and removes Darren's set card from the field. Kyle correctly denotes the weakness of Darren's Deck; it relies sole on Equip Spells to win; none of his monsters have their own true strength, but derive their powers from spells. Father V is happy to see Kyle find the flaw in Darren's Deck and silently urges his Freshman to win. Kyle proceeds to use the card Jessica gave him Harpie Lady Swan Formation, bringing back a Cyber Harpie Lady then adding a Harpie Lady Spell Card to his hand from his Deck, selecting Aero Nail. However, Kyle says he did the math and will not need it. Swift Birdman Joe destroys Aura Spirit while Cyber Harpie Lady finishes the duel with a direct attack. The Slifers cheer for Kyle victory, and the chancellor congratulates Kyle on his promotion to Ra Yellow. In the Slifer commons lucy holds another party for her student, happy to see him advance. Everyone parties and Marlon personally congratulates his friend; he admits he was jealous at first, but ensures that everyone else will advance to yellow too. He just congratulates Kyle on being the first. Kyle thanks Marlon and says he couldn't have won without his friends support and their new cards. In the meantime, Cameron shouts out and asks why Kyle used everyone else's card expect the Sparrow Formation he gave him, but Kyle tries to explain he had it set but couldn't use it. However, Cameron does not accept that for an answer. Featured Duel: Darren vs. Kyle Turn 1: Darren Darren activates "Aura Channel," and uses its effect to add "Aura Crusher" to his hand from his Deck. He Normal Summons "Aura Crusher" (1900/1300). Turn 2: Kyle Kyle Normal Summons "Winged Rhinos" (1800/600) and equips it with "Gust Fan," increasing its ATK by 400 but decreasing is DEF by 200 (1800/600 → 2200/400). "Rhinos" attacks and destroys "Aura Crusher" (Darren 4000 > 3700). Kyle sets one card and activates Continuous Spell: Hysteric Sign, which allows him to add a copy of "Elegant Egotist" to his hand from his Deck. Turn 3: Darren Darren Normal Summons "Aura Medium" (1800/1000) and uses its effect to add "Premature Burial" to the hand from his Deck. Kyle activates "Premature Burial" reviving "Aura Crusher" in Attack Position at the cost of 800 Life Points (Darren 3700 > 2900). He activates "Giant Trunade", returning all Spell/Traps on the field to the owner’s hand. Kyle chains the effect with "Double Cyclone," destroying Darren's "Premature Burial" and his "Hysteric Sign" then "Gaint Trunade" resolves. With "Premature Burial" destroyed, "Aura Crusher" is destroyed. Without "Gust Fan," "Winged Rhinos’" stats return to normal. Darren activates "Aura Emergence," Special Summoning "Charming Aura" from his Deck in Attack Position (0/0). Darren equips "Aura Medium" with "Aura of Fear", increasing its ATK by 300 (1800 → 2100). "Charming Aura" attacks "Winged Rhinos," and "Winged Rhinos" destroys it (Darren 2900 > 1100). Upon being destroyed in battle, "Charming Aura" equips its self to "Winged Rhinos" and Darren takes control of it. "Aura Medium" and "Winged Rhinos" attack Kyle directly (Kyle 4000 > 1900 > 100). Darren sets one card. During the End Phase, "Hysteric Sign" activates, having been destroyed, and Kyle adds "Harpie Lady Sparrow Formation," "Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation," and "Harpie Lady Swan Formation" to his hand from his Deck. Turn 4: Kyle Kyle Normal Summons "Cyber Harpie Lady" (1800/1300). He activates 2 copies of "Elegant Egotist", Special Summoning two copies of "Cyber Harpie Lady" from his Deck in Attack Position. Kyle activates "Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation," destroying cards on the field equal to the number of "Harpie Lady" he controls, controlling three; thus Kyle destroys "Aura Medium" and "Winged Rhinos." Darren then takes damage equal to the ATK of the strongest monster on his side of the field that was destroyed by this effect. Darren chains Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation with "Pikeru's Circle of Enchantment," reducing the Effect Damage his takes this turn to 0. "Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation" prevents Kyle from conducting his Battle Phase. Destroyed, "Aura of Fear" allows Darren to draw one card. Kyle sets one card ("Harpie Lady Sparrow Formation") and activates "Mystic Wok," sacrificing a "Cyber Harpie Lady" to gain Life Points equal to its ATK (Kyle 100 > 1900). Turn 5: Darren Darren activates "Aura Renewal," discarding "Aura of Rage" to draw two cards. He Normal Summons "Aura Fighter" in Attack Position (1900/0). With another Psychic-Type monster on his side of the field, Darren Special Summons "Aura Bond" from his hand in Attack Position, who gains 1000 ATK for each other Psychic-Type monster on Darren's side of the field (0/0 → 1000/0). Darren overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Aura Spirit" in Attack Position (2000/2000); "Spirit" activates and Darren adds "Aura of Fear" and "Rage" to his hand from the Graveyard. Darren equips "Aura Spirit" with "Aura of Fear" and "Rage," which increase its ATK by 1100 total (2000 → 3100). "Aura Spirit" attacks a "Cyber Harpie Lady;" Kyle activates "Harpie Lady Sparrow Formation" to negate the attack, but "Aura of Fear" prevents Spell/Traps from activating during the Battle Phase. "Sparrow Formation" is re-set, and the attacks continues with a "Cyber Harpie Lady" destroyed (Kyle 1900 > 600). Darren sets one card. Turn 6: Kyle Kyle sacrifices his remaining "Cyber Harpie Lady" to Normal Summon "Swift Birdman Joe" (2300/1400). As he was summoned with a WIND monster as a sacrifice, "Joe" returns all Spell/Traps on the field to the owners’ hands. Thus, "Aura Spirit’s" ATK returns to normal. Kyle activates "Harpie Lady Swan Formation", reviving a "Cyber Harpie Lady" from his Graveyard then adding "Aero Nail" to his hand from his Deck. "Birdman Joe" attacks and destroys "Aura Spirit" (Darren 1100 > 800). "Cyber Harpie Lady" attacks directly (Darren 800 > 0). Kyle wins Featured Cards Navigation Category:Marlon's Duels